Fight
by fangsoffury08
Summary: Kagome finishes the final battle what happens after well she changes and has a lot of hard decisions to make what will she choose and who


Fight

The final battle with Naraku and some interesting things happen including some hard choices for Kagome….I hope you like this story

Chapter 1:

"Naraku this ends today!" screamed Kagome as she launched another arrow at the evil spider hanyou. Her voice was cold and deadly, her warm brown eyes filled with hate as she watched her arrow fly towards him. She growled as her arrow just barely missed him, it was her and him now, Inuyasha was severely injured and Sango and Miroku they were to exhausted to fight it was up to her to do what had to be done. She knew that in the end it would always be her to finish this it was the Shikon Miko that started it and now it was the Shikon Miko to finish it. The only thing she didn't know was how would it change her? She prayed that it wouldn't kill her.

"Girl this has only begun I can finally finish what I started so long ago!" scoffed Naraku smiling thinking that she had no power.

_Just wait you bastard you are done I am done playing these games,_ Kagome thought as she put her empty quiver and bow down nearly smiling at Naraku's gleeful face as though he had won.

Kagome smiled as her cold eyes fixed on the evil hanyou and her hair began to blow around her as her aura grew as she called to her power. She could feel its warmth going through her body her skin began to tingle as it moved its way through her skin and down to her hands. She smiled as she saw the disbelief on the hanyous face as the power became a energy ball in her hands and the changes began so that her body would withstand the power that she was calling.

"Time to die Naraku!" she screamed as she launched the ball of energy and smiled as she heard his screams of pain and agony as he disintegrated, and then she saw nothing but the edges of darkness as unconsciousness claimed her only hearing a familiar warm male voice screaming her name.

"KAGOME!" screamed Koga as he saw the woman that he loved collapse onto the ground, his blue eyes filled with fear for her and in awe of her power, as he rushed to her side.

"She did it," whispered Inuyasha from his point on the ground his voice weak and filled with pain from his injuries, none of which were life threatening just debilitating for the time being. "I didn't even know she had that kind of power,"

Koga gently pulled Kagome into his arms his eyes filled with fear that the one woman that he loved was dead. He almost dropped her as he saw what had happened to her, her hair now held strips of pink down the sides of her face, her lips were fuller and he could see tiny fangs from where she was breathing through her mouth. He gently pulled her hands up for him to see and saw tiny but deadly claws at the ends of her fingers.

_How is it possible? She even smells like a wolf,_ Koga thought to himself his eyes filled with disbelief and relief that she was alive.

Inuyasha watched the wolf demon look Kagome over his eyes distrustful of the demon, he knew that Koga wanted Kagome but so did Inuyasha and with him hurt Koga could run off with Kagome and it would take Inuyasha time to get to her, time that he didn't want to waste hunting Koga to get to her.

"Inuyasha we have to get her to Kaede as much as I hate to ask for your damn help."Koga stated from where he sat with Kagome cradled safely in his arms, his eyes never leaving Kagomes face.

"Whats wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, fear in his voice and eyes as he struggled to sit up thinking the worst.

"I think that Kagome has become the legendary Shikon Demon," Koga replied quietly his eyes filled with awe and fear for it was foretold that the Shikon Demon would carry more power than any other demon alive and that she would have the power to create peace or destruction depending on the heart of the Shikon Demon.

"WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha in disbelief it couldn't be his Kagome that Koga was talking about, how could a mere human become a demon? It just didn't make sense to him as he managed to struggle to his feet he looked around and saw Sango and Miroku they had died side by side impaled on the last of Naraku's tentacles, there was no sign of Kilala or Shippo, he could only hope that they had gotten to safety. He stumbled his way to Koga and looked down and he could only stare as he looked at the only other woman that he loved and saw how she had changed from her hair to her claws, and could not believe what he saw.

"A DAMN WOLF!" he yelled. "THE KAMI'S CHOSE TO TURN HER INTO A WOLF DEMON?" His eyes filled with disbelief and a little bit of anger.

"Lets just get her to Kaede and figure out if she really is the Shikon Demon or if this is only temporary since her body had to change to survive that much power."

"Fine," Inuyasha growled as he reached for her to carry her and growled low in his throat when Koga stood up with her in his arms.

"You couldn't carry her right now either way you are to hurt and she's my woman," Koga replied without fear of the angry half demon, his eyes on Kagome as he took off running towards Edo.

_What ever you are Kagome I still love you and will have you as mine_ Inuyasha growled to himself as he made his way towards Edo following after Koga.


End file.
